Homunculus
Homunculus is a genetic experiment created by Gralien Android Pilot Z3D, & has appeared twice in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. He is (allegedly) the end result of human evolution. Appearance Homunculus looks like a Human from the neck down, but from the neck up, he looks like something out of a nightmare. Homunculus' face features grotesque exposed muscles & even shows part of his skull. His gums are also exposed, accompanied by gnarly, crooked teeth. He also appears to have no eyes, but he can still see. He can do so by utilizing light-sensitive neurons. He can also detect his surroundings through echolocation, which is how he met Heartman. Homunculus has skin of a fair color, & even has some noticeable hair on certain parts of his body. Because Z3D threw in some black cloth in the tank that birthed Homunculus, he wears tattered black clothes, consisting of a hooded scarf & torn underwear. History On January 22nd, 2015, a Gralien named Z3D had a complete understanding of human anatomy thanks to his studies, & decided that he would use this knowledge to create a Human of his own. However, he would make it in such a way that it could be its very own thing; a Neo-Human, if you will. Since then, Z3D had begun Project: Homunculus, & would work on it for 2 years. Homunculus would not have been created had it not been for a black liquid rich with micro-organisms designated as Chemical A0-3959X.91 – 15. This would make Homunculus as unique as possible. Z3D tossed this ingredient into a tank along with water, pieces of black cloth, & plenty of Human DNA. On September 16th, 2017, Z3D came to planet Earth to visit the residence of the Almighty Tallest. Z3D explained his visit to Dan, showing him the unborn Homunculus in the tank & asked if he could experiment in the basement. After some convincing, Dan realized Z3D's creative genius & let him do as he wished. After a brief argument with Heartman upon showing him Homunculus, Z3D would monitor the progress of his experiment for the rest of the night. Later on, Z3D was becoming tired & impatient as he wrote to himself in his journal. Suddenly, the tank started to shake. A powerful fist punched the airtight lid off the canister. Z3D quickly came to the tank & watched as it toppled over, revealing the fully developed Homunculus crawling out of the tank. He reared his head up, looked at his creator, & with a loud, ferocious roar, bit off his creator's hand. Z3D let his hubris get the better of him, but he remained calm. He eventually made sure that Homunculus knew exactly where he was, who he was, who everyone else was, & what was going on. Later on, Heartman came out of hiding & quietly snuck about, looking for Z3D's notes. He found Z3D's journal, as well as a folder containing multiple illustrations of Homunculus. He even found a container of the same black liquid that was used to create this creature. Homunculus could sense that Heartman was near, & did not take lightly to this pink intruder. Homunculus let out a horrific screech as he emerged from the shadows & ran down the dark hallway, meeting Heartman for the first time. Homunculus was ready to kill the Wollip, but Z3D stopped him, convincing him that Heartman wasn't worth killing off a third time. Homunculus crawled back into his tank, which then became his new bed as he went to sleep. The next morning, Homunculus would be awakened by his master & met the Almighty Tallest himself. After reassuring Dan that his saucer was still in cloaking mode, Z3D told his creation that it was time to take him home. Homunculus climbed up the stairs & met someone else new: Sdrawkcab. The two quadrupeds would play a short game of monkey-see-monkey-do before Homunculus would scare Sdrawkcab away with a terrifying roar. Z3D came up the stairs & asked Cyclome if he could play a certain song on the radio, which played as Z3D & Homunculus would proudly & defiantly walk out of the house. Homunculus playfully ran around in Dan's backyard before he & his creator would be beamed up into Z3D's saucer & finally go home. Homunculus would not return to Earth until May 6th, 2018 during a Super Battle Bros. Tournament. Z3D was also involved in this tournament, & he used the copper baton to summon Homunculus onto the battlefield. He would then be seen standing upright for the first time, rearing his head up & roaring into the sky. Luckily, Homunculus was so terrifying, he was able to scare away King DVD, who was an enemy Z3D was helping to defeat. After the cybernetic fiend ran away in fear, Lidman was about to remark Homunculus' appearance with a vulgar statement, but was silenced by the Homunculus' roar. Since then, Homunculus has lived peacefully with Z3D on planet Glauc. Personality Homunculus is ferocious, frightening, & just overall freaky, but most of all, he can simply be labeled as a work in progress. His intelligence is indeterminable, but could possibly be comparative to a child, & his behavior can be like that of a rabid animal. He communicates through screeches, roars, growls, snarls, & hisses. Homunculus obeys Z3D & no one else, as he shows definite compassion & possibly even love for his creator. However, it is unknown how he interacts with other people besides the Graliens. He seemed to act respectfully around a powerful figure like Dan, acted curiously around Sdrawkcab, & acted hateful towards Heartman. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Superhuman Strength: Homunculus is capable of beyond Human strength, given the fact that he was likely ready to take on Heartman, even though he didn't. He was also strong enough to break through his airtight containment. His maximum strength is unknown. Superhuman Speed: Homunculus can move at impeccable speeds, as shown when he snuck up on Heartman. His maximum speed is unknown, though it is greater than that of a cheetah. Invulnerability: Homunculus' durability has not been shown on-screen as of yet, but a picture in Z3D's folder states that he is in fact hard to injure. Enhanced Senses: Because his sense of sight is lackluster to say the least, Homunculus' other senses were heightened significantly. Homunculus can hear incredibly well, able to pick up on sounds most people could never hear. He also has a heightened sense of smell & taste. Echolocation: He may look like he has difficulty navigating in the dark, but Homunculus can utilize an ability found in the Animal Kingdom; echolocation. By emitting certain sounds that reflect off of his surroundings, he can determine what objects or people are around him. He used this ability to find out where Heartman was hiding. Special Powers Acid Spit: Though this power has never been shown on-screen before, the aforementioned picture in Z3D's folder listed that Homunculus is capable of spitting out acid. This is because his stomach acid can be highly corrosive if filtered out through a unique organ he has. Black Goo Manipulation: The chemical used to create Homunculus runs through his blood, & he can actually manipulate it to his advantage. This black goo can be used to regenerate damaged/lost tissue & can even be hurdled at opponents. However, this slimy liquid would not be beneficial towards them; it would start to break down all of their bodily systems if entered through any orifice. Weaknesses As stated before, Homunculus has no eyes. However, because he can see through other means, this is less of a handicap than it sounds. Still, his sight is not as good as that of the average Human. Z3D made him this way because he wanted to see how it would work out. Trivia * The word "Homunculus" is Latin for "Little Person". * The Chemical A0-3959X.91 – 15 is actually taken directly from the Alien franchise, specifically the film Prometheus, which Dan blatantly references. * The scene in PROJECT: HOMUNCULUS where Homunculus runs towards Heartman was actually shot in reverse, then played forward & sped up. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:True Neutral Category:Genetic Experiments Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Neo-Humans Category:Monsters Category:Weirdos Category:Non-Speaking Characters Category:Minions Category:Gralien Republic Category:SBB Participants